Need to Escape
by The Reaper and Angel
Summary: fem!harry, HP/TVD CROSSOVER Alyssa is tired of the wizarding world and after she defeats the Dark Lord decides a change is definitely needed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to have to rewatch TVD series before I'm able to finish this or have a chance at getting very far, but I've been reading a lot of HP X TVD crossovers lately and it made me really, really want to write my own.**

 **I swear this is how all my stories start. I read someone else's and one tiny part of their story sticks in my brain and digs and digs and digs until I'm sitting here stuck with a muse that makes my fingers twitch with the desire for my keyboard to type out the beat of my story.**

 **Can you tell I'm feeling slightly poetic? Anyways, on with the story. We hopes.**

 **By the way, I'm not accounting for time lines or anything so just…pretend it works in that aspect. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

Alyssa Selene Potter was more than a little tired of the wizarding world. She had dealt with their wishy-washy opinion of her throughout the majority of the years she was meant to attend Hogwarts.

Now, after defeating Magical Britain's Dark Lord and making sure he was finally well and truly dead, she was ready to give up on the magical world. They still wouldn't leave her alone. Honestly, she was meant to be starting her seventh year and instead she wanted nothing more than to disappear off the face of the world.

She sighed as she looked out the kitchen window at her aunt and uncle's. Was it so wrong to simply want some peace?

And that was when it hit her. Why shouldn't she have some peace? She had lost everyone she could consider family in the war. Her parents when she was just a baby, her godfather had fallen to his cousin in the battle of the ministry, her pseudo-uncle had followed not long after when he was caught in crossfire.

She had found out her so-called friends were only her friends on orders from Dumbledore who had died at the end of her sixth year and thus stopped paying them to be her friend and spy on her.

Over the summer, she had found the last horcrux with the goblins' help, killed Voldemort, and been hailed the official heroine of the wizarding world.

She was tired of them. They were all mindless, useless sheep.

Decision made, she finished the last of the dishes she had been working on and went upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alyssa called out to her aunt. "Aunt Petunia! I'm leaving! I won't be back!"

Her aunt looked at her curiously from the sitting room but then shrugged and nodded. Totally normal; her relatives didn't care about her. That was just fine though, she had never needed anyone to care for her. She was just fine on her own.

She stepped out the front door and apparated to Malfoy Manor. She had gotten her apparition license only a week ago. The Malfoys had become her friends after she had pled on their behalf during some of the Death Eater trials.

Because of that she didn't even bother to knock as she strode inside the house. "DRACO!" She yelled up the stairs.

She heard a loud thump and then Draco appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?"

"Planning to leave the magical world for a while. Wanted your help to pick my newest place of residence."

He gave her an odd look then nodded his acceptance. "What about your NEWTs?"

"I took them last week at the ministry. I was really only going back for seventh year because I didn't know what else to do. But I've decided to go play in the muggle world for a while. Maybe go to school. I was thinking America."

Draco looked only a bit surprised, to his credit. He led her into the sitting room and called an elf to bring coffee for them. He was smart enough to know better than try to serve Alyssa tea. She was strictly a coffee girl.

Any preference on location?" He asked curiously.

"No. I picked out a bunch of places in a bunch of states and wrote them down. They're all in this bag." She pulled out a bag filled with scraps of muggle paper. "Pick one." She said with a shrug.

He leaned forward and pulled out a piece of paper before unfolding it and reading in a very official voice, "Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Awesome. I already had the goblins set up emancipation for me in the wizarding and muggle worlds in case I decided something like this so that's all sorted out. I'll just need to pick and buy a house, move in and furnish it!"

Draco saw the first smile cross Alyssa's face since the end of fifth year and it made him smile as well. He had come to value Alyssa as both a best friend and little sister.

"You'll come visit, right?"

"Of course I will. And you'll be able to visit me as well. I'll show you the joys of the muggle world." She gave him puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but nod his acceptance.

* * *

Draco had gotten her a portkey to Mystic Falls without alerting the ministry of what was going on and she had portkeyed in. Her first order of business? Visiting a Realtor and getting the into works as well as checking into an inn or something.

She decided to find an inn first so she wouldn't have to lug the Merlin damned trunk around. Sure everything was in it's bottomless depth and spelled to be feather light but the thing was still awkward to drag around all day.

After checking in, and hadn't that been an issue all on it's own with the woman wanting to know her _life story_ , she went looking for a real estate agency. It took her twenty minutes and two wrong turns but she ended up outside a small agency. She sighed. Stupid small town.

Entering the building, she smiled at the woman in the main room. "Hello, I'm looking to buy a house."

"You seem a little young."

Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's any business of yours but I'm emancipated. My parents died and left me their estate but I needed a change of scenery."

"Ah." The woman got up and went to an office, said something quietly then gave Alyssa a fake smile. "She'll be happy to see you."

Alyssa rolled her eyes and headed into the office. "Let's get this out of the way right now. Keep your attitude and opinions to yourself and I'll gave you a $5,000 dollar bonus just for that." Her tone was slightly dark.

The woman's mouth dropped open but she nodded obediently.

"Fantastic."

It took an hour before she and the woman, who's name was Anna, had compiled a list of possible houses and several that Alyssa had liked but hadn't exactly been crazy about the location of, as well as several apartments that she insisted Alyssa would like if she just saw them in person.

Then they were in Anna's car to go look. That was another thing Alyssa would need to do. Buy a car. The goblins had arranged for a muggle driver's license out of the state of Michigan. Who knew why Michigan but whatever.

* * *

In the end, she liked two of the apartments she was shown and one house. In a surprise move, to Anna not her so much, she bought the house as well as the apartment.

The apartment she decided would serve as her primary residence especially while she was attending muggle school and the house would serve as her residence over the summer breaks as well as house anyone who came to visit her. Like Draco.

With both deeds bought and paid for, she would only need to stay at the inn for the night if she couldn't manage to furnish the apartment before the end of the day.

The house could wait and, seeing as how it was still morning, Alyssa was sure she could manage to furnish it before it got too late.

After obtaining keys and the appropriate paperwork, she asked Anna where the nearest car dealership was.

Because of that, she had to obtain exact coordinates and apparated to an alley close to it before strolling onto the lot.

* * *

An hour later, she was driving off the lot with a shiny new SUV. She drove to a furniture store and was soon signing papers for same day delivery on two sets of bedroom furniture, a set of livingroom furniture, dining room furniture, office furniture, laundry room appliances and a large fridge for the kitchen.

The cashier had, entertainingly, been horrified by the final total but she had shrugged and handed over the credit card the goblins had set up for her with a bright smile. She also handed a copy of the apartment key to him for the delivery guys and said she also had a house to furnish and if they did a good job she would be returning there for that.

They had nodded with happy smiles and had assured her it would be done quite quickly and, with a large bonus, she became priority delivery.

While they were doing that, she headed off to the nearest walmart. She had happily loaded up a cart with technology. A large flat screen tv, desktop computer, laptop, cell phone and several gaming systems all made their way into her cart along with just about every video game they had either for those systems or her computer and a copy of almost every movie they sold. As a last minute thought she also grabbed an iPad and iPod.

She had paid for that right then and brought all of that out to her car before heading back in and heading for various departments to pick up bathroom products, kitchen ware, different paint colors and tools, plenty of books, and then headed for groceries.

By the time she finally made it to the checkout again, she had two carts she was dragging along and she would still have to go back out to obtain a new muggle wardrobe to fit in better. It was all she could do not to drop dead of exhaustion. Well, that might be exaggerating but she certainly felt like it could be a possibility.

The newest look of horror she had caused brightened her outlook as she dragged the carts out to the car. She glanced around carefully then used her magic to direct everything into the back of the car.

She pushed the carts into the cart corrals and got in, headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Walking in, she was happy to note the delivery people had already been there and everything was already set up. It took many trips, but she finally had everything in the middle of the apartment's livingroom.

Magic separated the food out and sent it to be put away as she wanted it, she did the same with everything else aside from the technology.

She manually managed to install the tv so it was wall mounted. The dvds were in a very large bookcase on one side of the tv and the games were in a large bookcase on the other side.

The game systems were placed and connected on an entertainment center below the tv as she used a cord organizer she had bought to make those look a bit more sleek.

Next came the desktop computer that she carted into the third bedroom she had decided would be her office and hooked it all up on the desk. She placed several other things in there as well such as desk organizers, paper organizers and various things like pens and pencils.

The laptop just got plugged in and tossed onto the couch and so did the tablet and iPod.

The phone was currently charging in her car and she sighed softly again before heading back down to start on clothes shopping. She also needed to remember to drop back by the inn to check out and grab her trunk.

* * *

It was four hours later when she finally returned home. She tiredly used her magic to send all her new clothes into her walk in closet as well as sort out and place the items from her trunk. The second bedroom's furniture got shrunk down and placed in a box in it's closet before she used magic to set up the perfect potions room. She also used magic to disguise and ward the room from anyone seeing it or entering it. She left all her magic things in it's closet then headed out again.

She was too tired to cook so she headed for the only thing that resembled a restaurant in this town. The Mystic Grill.

* * *

 **AN: And that is the end of the first chapter. Honestly, I'm finding it quite hard to write crossover. I wonder if other crossover writers have this much difficulty or if it's just because I really, really need to rewatch TVD.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Y'all are very patient! I'm glad to have patient readers! More to the point, I'm glad no one has gotten nasty over the length of time before I posted this. So, I've watched the first seven episodes and, anyways, I'm not entirely sure I want to follow the same story line. I probably will starting out but I'm not promising everything will be the same. That would be boring. And impossible with an added character. But anyways.**

 **Unfortunately, I own neither HP or TVD.**

* * *

Alyssa nearly sighed in relief. She pulled into the parking space and turned down the radio before she got out. Pushing a button on her keys had the small noise going off, signifying that the car was locked and secure.

She smiled slightly, heading into the bar that doubled as the local restaurant. She glanced around at the tables before choosing a booth nearest the entrance to the kitchen. On her way there, she silently noted that she seemed to have drawn the attention of two men that were at the bar. One was definitely younger than the other and seemed fairly attractive although he also seemed to be a stuck up prick so she wasn't interested.

Alyssa had just sat down when a sweet looking blonde guy came up to her with a friendly smile.

"New in town?" He asked in a friendly, unassuming manner.

"I am. I assume you guys don't get a lot of new people."

"Not until just here lately." The boy agreed. "Are you attending the high school?"

Well she was seventeen and she knew she sure as hell didn't look any older so what did he expect?

"I am." Alyssa smiled lightly at him. "I haven't enrolled yet, though. I've only just arrived early this morning and was planning on enrolling tomorrow."

"Oh are your parents originally from here?"

"Uh, no. They're from Britain. But they're dead anyways."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Who did you make the move with?"

"Me, myself and I." She said shortly. Then she felt a bit bad so explained, "I'm emancipated. But I've been on my own for years really." Which was true. Her relatives had certainly never had any desire to maintain any real familial relationship.

"Oh. Well, what can I get for you?"

"Oh just…whatever you would recommend and some sprite would be great." She smiled at him more flirtatiously so he would leave faster. She got her wish as he blushed bright red, stuttered that it would be out in a few minutes then disappeared.

Alyssa had to physically fight the smirk that was threatening to overcome her features as she turned her attention onto her new cell phone and it's setup.

"Who might you be?" Came a voice that was likely supposed to be charming. She looked up. It was the younger man from the bar.

Alyssa raised a brow. "I might be named Morgan." She purposely gave the wrong name. She'd only said she might be named that. Not that she was.

"And why are you here?"

Her brow raised further and she looked to where the older man seemed to be watching with an irritated expression. For whatever reason he didn't seem to want them talking. Almost looked like he was willing her to brush his younger friend off.

She raised her voice so the older man would hear her. "Did you lose your pet?"

The older man grinned and the younger guy that had slid into the booth across from her glared at her. "Careful sweetheart. Some might want to hurt you for that smart mouth of yours."

The older man was crossing over to them as she turned to stare the younger one dead in the eye. "I assure you. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She promised evenly.

"Hello, I'm Alaric. You can call me Rick if you like."

"Do you prefer that?" She questioned easily with a friendly smile back on her face.

"People tend to think my name is a bit of a mouthful."

"Well not where I'm from so if you prefer Rick I'll call you that. Or I can call you Alaric, no problem."

He smiled gently. "Whichever you would prefer. I like both."

"Alaric it is."

"And what is your name?"

"Alyssa Potter. Pleasure to meet you, sir." She stuck out her hand in greeting.

He shook it even as the younger man spoke again. "I thought your name was Morgan?"

"No. You asked who I _might_ be and I said I _might_ be Morgan. As in, I also might not be. And I'm not." She rolled her eyes and grinned slightly as Alaric laughed.

"Damon leave her alone. She's not interested."

Alyssa was smiling until _Damon_ grabbed her by her head and looked straight into her eyes. " _You will tell me what you are doing in Mystic Falls and what you plan to do to Elena."_

She stared at him for a moment. That was why he thought he was so charming. He was a vampire. And he was trying to use compulsion on her!

"Damon!" Alaric snapped angrily. Well at least he was upset at his friend trying to compel her.

"Well _Vampire_ ," She hissed. "I don't know who Elena is and I am here because this was the place I chose to come." She growled at him and he looked as if she had struck him.

"Why can't I compel you? And who do you know what I am?" He fired off the questions quickly.

"Because I am me and because of who I am. Take that however you want."

Alaric seemed to be trying to change the subject and asked, "Are you attending school here?"

"Yes, I need to enroll tomorrow morning."

"I teach history," he explained.

"Do you? I apologize in advance for falling asleep."

He chuckled, clearly thinking she was joking. Oh well, he would find out soon enough that she wasn't.

"And how were your grades at your other school, Sleeping Beauty?"

If he didn't put off such a friendly and parental air she would think he was flirting. "Straight A's."

"Then clearly you didn't sleep there."

"No I did." She grinned when he looked surprised.

"Well, gentleman. Apparently I'll see you tomorrow at school. And Vampire, I hope not to see you at all."

Damon scowled but Alaric nodded and smiled at her. He felt the protective parental bond to her as well though he hadn't acknowledge it as such yet.

She smiled one last time and met the blonde boy at the kitchen door. "I'm so sorry could you put this in a to go box? I've just remembered I need to finish unpacking before tomorrow morning." She said charmingly, smiling at him the whole time.

"Oh! Of course. I'm Matt by the way!" He said brightly as he grabbed a to go box in order to tilt the plate into it and have everything slide right off and nestle into the Styrofoam.

"I'm Alyssa." She smiled easily. "I'll be a senior."

"Oh I'm a senior too!"

"Fantastic. Then I'll see you tomorrow?" She pulled a 100 dollar bill out of her pocket and placed it in his hand as she took the food box and the Styrofoam cup of sprite he had gotten her. "Thanks. Keep the change, love." She purposely thickened what he would hear as her accent and then sashayed out the door, leaving him, Damon and Alaric all dumbstruck.

Matt because well, she was way hotten than Elena and had just tipped him over eighty dollars.

Damon because she couldn't be compelled, knew what he was, hadn't been even slightly interested and was smoking hot.

Alaric because he couldn't explain the sudden urge he had to cover her up and scold her into next week for flirting so openly.

* * *

Alyssa grinned to herself as she reentered her apartment. Well that had gone well although she hadn't intended to move to a town with vampires. She had wanted away from everything not back in the middle. Oh well.

She plopped onto her couch and dug into her food while she opened her laptop with her free hand and began looking into the school she would be enrolling at tomorrow.

It was an hour later before she realized that she had finished eating and was now simply sipping at the sprite while she created a social media account. Muggle teens had those so therefore she needed one. She found Alaric easily be searching his name combined with the school and friended him. She also found Matt the same way and friended him. Then she friended a few of Matt's friends ever he had accepted her.

Alaric had accepted her almost immediately and then a small chat window had popped up.

 **Alaric Saltzman: Did Damon scare you?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: No, I have seen much scarier things than a vampire.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Should I be concerned?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Why should you be? I've been taking care of myself as long as I can remember.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: I think that's what worries me, Alyssa.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Maybe one day I'll tell you my story, Alaric. Maybe one day.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Yes, well. You ought to get to bed young lady. Mornings come early.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Bossy, bossy.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Well, regardless of what you seem to think, everyone needs a caring adult in their life. Especially teens and children.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: …Goodnight….Thank you.**

Alyssa closed her laptop and was fully unwilling to admit to herself or anyone else just how happy that thought made her or how it seemed to warm her that he apparently cared.

She smiled to herself and plugged her laptop back in before heading into the bedroom, plugging her phone in, getting ready for bed and then climbing in and turning the lamp off.

Alyssa Potter fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in, well, ever in her memory.

* * *

 **AN: I originally intended to include her enrollment in this chapter, but this seemed like a great spot to end the chapter, so I am.**

 **And yes. If I hadn't made it abundantly clear by now, I fully intend for Alaric and Alyssa to develop a father/daughter style relationship.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You know I only have an insatiable desire when it comes to writing a few of my stories. This just so happens to be one of them, although I don't understand why since it's been a long ass time since I've seen the series and I've never read the books nor actually finished the entire series. Oh well. Plus for you guys I suppose.**

 **Just to let you guys know - I appreciate your reviews. In fact, they are the very reason you are getting an update today and not next week as I originally planned.**

* * *

Alyssa smiled slightly as her alarm went off at five in the morning. She was definitely a morning and night person. She wasn't fond of afternoons just because that's when the day was hottest. Nights were peaceful and morning air was invigorating and fresh!

She grinned and bounced up, getting dressed in some running shorts and a tank top. She tied her hair up, threw on a pair of tennis shoes, and grabbed her iPod. She set it up with an armband so she could listen to music and then she was out the door and on the road, running and trying to suppress the urge to dance at the same time.

Alyssa was thinking as she ran. She was more than excited to essentially start over with her life. Sure, there were clearly vampires in this town but, honestly, what was life without just a touch of danger.

Alyssa was fully convinced she would get way too bored if there wasn't at least a bit of danger in her life.

With that settled, she began to debate the reason why she felt so comfortable with Alaric the night before. It was easy to accept that she felt a familial type of relationship with the man but, given that she had experienced plenty of brotherly relationships in her life, she was sure it wasn't a brotherly feeling she felt towards him.

Clearly this would require more thought before she could fully understand her feelings on the man. Part of her was officially worried she would forget and call him by name in class if she did have him. And part of her hoped she would.

 _What do they call teachers in America? I don't think it's professor. Dammit. Maybe I can message Alaric and he will get it before class starts and tell me._

She pulled the messenger app up on her phone while still running. A talent honed through years of trying to study and run at the exact same time. Her time was valuable and she never seemed to have enough of it.

 **Alyssa S Potter: Are you up yet?**

As luck would have it, she only had to wait a few minutes before her phone was beeping, citing an incoming message on the messenger.

 **Alaric Saltzman: You do realize it's seven thirty right? School starts in about half hour. I've been at the school for almost an hour of course I'm up.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: No, had not realized that. Haven't checked the time since five. So fuck. Anyways, what do I call you?**

 **Alaric Saltzman: What do you mean?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: In class. I can't call you Alaric. At least I don't think. Is that an American thing?**

 **Alaric Saltzman: What did you guys call your teachers?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Professor So and So. Like we had a Professor Snape. Professor Lupin. Professor Dumbledore.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: I see. Weird names. Anyways, yeah you're right it's different here. Mr. Saltzman is for class. But you can continue calling me Alaric outside of class.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Awesome! Well I gotta hurry otherwise I'm going to be very late and that's not a good first impression!**

She signed off and had just arrived back at her apartment complex. She ran up the stairs and burst back into the apartment. It was then a race to get showered and cleaned up.

* * *

She was finished before seven forty and hurried to drag on a pair of white jean short shorts and a dark blue tank top with silver designs on it. She grabbed a white jean jacket and shoved it in the large satchel she had bought, along with some notebooks, loose folders, pens, pencils and then her laptop, tablet, and iPod. She thrust a different pair of all white tennis shoes on, made sure she had her cell phone and a large cup of coffee as well as her thermos of it, which got shoved into the bag, before running back down to her car.

Her hair was back up in a ponytail, though this one was a lot cuter than the one she had tossed her hair in for running.

She sighed in silent relief when she had ten minutes to get to the school in order to be there five minutes before eight.

She all but sped on the way to the high school and was quick to pull in beside a vehicle that she would later find out was, ironically, Alaric's.

She walked at a fast pace into the building with her bag on one shoulder and coffee cup in hand and frowned when she couldn't find the office. Out her phone came and up came the messenger app.

 **Alyssa S Potter: Where the hell is the office?!**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Haha, why were are you right now?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Don't laugh. Ass. I'm by the entrance on the north side.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Well you're like ten feet from my classroom. Hang on.**

Alyssa stared at her phone in confusion only to violently jump when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Just me, Alyssa." Alaric's voice was soft and gentle and had her relaxing in seconds.

"You scared me."

"Obviously. Come on."

He offered her his arm and she took it, letting him lead her down the hall and then off to the right before they entered a room that must have been the office.

"Good morning, Delilah." Alaric greeted the woman behind the desk. "This is Alyssa Potter. She's here to register and enroll. She just moved here."

The woman turned her attention on Alyssa. "How old are you, dear?"

"Seventeen ma'am. I'll be a senior. But I'm emancipated." She gave her most charming smile and the woman was instantly putty in her hands.

"I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our school. I'll throw some paperwork together and get you a schedule and you can go ahead and attend today and get me the paperwork by tomorrow, alright dear?"

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much! I'm very excited to be attending school in Mystic Falls. If you could include some information about the sports and activities available to join I would be super grateful!" She was laying it on thick but while Alaric was smirking slightly the woman seemed to be eating it right up.

"I would love to dear."

It only took ten minutes before she was handing Alyssa her schedule as well as a folder thick with papers. Alyssa had told Alaric to go ahead to his class but Delilah seemed to think it was a great idea that he stay as Alyssa's first class would be history with Alaric himself.

After a few more compliments and overly charming statements, Alyssa and Alaric were on their way back to his classroom.

"Do you always talk like that?"

"Only when there's something I want. Or that I don't want….basically yeah all the time. Unless I actually like you."

"So you cuss at me cause you like me?" He raised a brow.

Her face flushed red. "You're my friend. But that's not exactly why…I don't really understand it yet." She said softly.

Alaric nodded and they finally came upon his classroom. "Think you can manage to behave for an hour?"

"Anything's possible. Not probable. But possible."

He rolled his eyes and held the door open for her.

They entered the room which was seemingly bursting with noise.

"Alright you reprobates. Quiet down now. There's actually a teacher in the room now!" Alaric said loudly with a half grin. He didn't introduce her and she was thankful for that. She sat in the only open desk she saw, in front of a boy that had insanely good bone structure. It was obvious to her he was a vampire too. Especially when his face darkened at the scent of her magical blood. She wandlessly put up a ward around herself to cut off his senses to her before fully sitting in the seat. She put her coffee on the desktop, followed by a notebook and a pen. She opened it and wandlessly charmed it so notes from the lecture would appear on the pages whenever no one was looking.

She turned her attention, then, onto her coffee and focused the visual part out the window, listening to what was being said absently.

It only took twenty minutes for Alaric to challenge her attention. "Alyssa. Our newest student." He said with a slight smile. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"Well, sir. Technically, you just said 'Alyssa. Our newest student. Can you tell me what I just said?' but I shall assume you meant before that in which case you told Mr. Donovan over there to stop staring at Elena's hair so intently or it might catch fire." She smirked with a cocky and daring smile.

Alaric rolled his eyes as several other students chuckled but he nodded acceptance at her.

"Could have done without the attitude, Alyssa, but thank you for having the answer close at hand."

Then he went back to his lecture.

 _I wonder if he's going to be mad at me for that. I hope not…..wait why do I care? Since when do I care if teachers are upset at me….it's not that I don't want him to be upset at me in that capacity….though I don't. I don't want him to be mad at me outside of class. What is going on?_

Alyssa bit her lip as her thought processes continued trying to analyze the situation she currently found herself in with Alaric.

 _I suppose I'll just have to let things play out and maybe that will explain things to me. I can only hope._

* * *

 **AN: Ending this chapter a bit early. Next chapter! Alyssa begins to figure out just why she doesn't want Alaric mad at her. Alaric still doesn't fully understand his over protectiveness of the girl but he does feel it fiercely.**

 **Alyssa meets Mason and decided he's her new gay best friend….even though he insists he's not gay. She tells him he is simply in denial.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm not dead! I just run two accounts**.

 **I swear this one just calls to me to continue writing it. It keeps disrupting my own reading. I'm pouting. I realize I've become lax in my disclaimers, though I don't see the point of them especially every chapter. Everyone knows if I owned HP or TVD, I would not be here. I'd be in tahiti, soaking up the sun! Or in Nantucket, relaxing on the beach.**

 **I forget the reviewer that asked about Teddy - however, he doesn't exist. In the first chapter of the story, I mention that Sirius died in the DOM and then her 'pseduo-uncle' followed shortly after when he was caught in crossfire. That was Remus. No Remus = No Teddy.**

* * *

Alyssa smiled in relief as the bell finally rung. She liked her classes, really she did, but the whole sitting in a classroom for an hour didn't appeal to her.

 **Alaric Saltzman: Come here, troublemaker.**

Well, maybe she should give the man her actual number because logging into the messenger app was a bit annoying. Hmmm.

 **Alyssa S Potter: Am I in trouble?**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Not yet.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Be right there….I think…I'm a bit turned around.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Where are you?**

 **Alyssa S Potter: By Mrs. Roberts' French class.**

 **Alaric Saltzman: Take a right out the door, follow the hall down, take the second left, follow that then you're back where you started the day and I'm the third classroom on the left from the exit doors.**

 **Alyssa S Potter: Thank you!**

She closed the app and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She grabbed her coffee cup which was on its last refill and followed his directions exactly, slightly relieved when she looked up to find his friendly face at the desk.

"Hey, Alaric." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Alyssa. Two things. One, if you really meant your desire to try out for things, cheerleading starts officially today and I spoke to the co captains already and they'd be thrilled to have you. Something about more formations being possible. Second, the group, that is Damon's brother Stefan whom you sat in front of in here, and some of the other kids at this school including the cheer co-captains would like to officially meet you. I told them I would ask and if you were agreeable I would bring you over."

Alyssa smiled slightly. "I agree to both. Could you show me where to go for the cheerleading thing?"

"Of course. You can leave your bag in here if you like. I'm going to lock my classroom anyways, so it will be safe."

Alyssa nodded and dropped her bag carefully onto his desk, but took her coffee cup and hugged it possessively before following him out the door so he could lock it.

As he led her through the now mostly empty school she spoke quietly, "So, I was thinking of just giving you my cell number. The messenger app is a bit annoying for me and that way I'm more easily reachable."

Alaric nodded and pulled his own phone out. She rattled her number off and he sent a text to her phone so she would have his.

During all this, she hadn't even noticed that they were now outside and heading to the football stadium. He led her to a group of girls. "Elena! Caroline!" He said in a louder tone.

Two girls bounced over. One distinctly more perky than the other; the blonde was way bouncier.

The less perky one was the one Matt had been staring at in history. Elena, then.

"Hey, I'm Elena." The girl offered her hand.

Alyssa shook it lightly. "I know."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You're the one Matt was staring at."

Elena nodded understandingly.

Caroline chose that moment to burst into the conversation. "Have you ever cheered before?"

"Not as such, but I was an avid sports player at my old school and it's either this or the football team. I'm sure I can manage."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Can you do a flip?"

Elena raised an eyebrow in concern. "Caroline, most of the team can't do those without warming up first why are you trying to make her? And in jean shorts!"

Alyssa raised her own challenging eyebrow and shoved her coffee cup, phone and keys into Alaric's hands since he was still standing there.

"Sure I can." And then she was off. She did two backwards flips, a handstand, a cartwheel, a more aerial flip with a twist, and then a triple flip before landing in the splits. "Good enough for you Caroline?"

Caroline looked struck dumb, Elena was smirking and Alaric had that confused look back on his face that he seemed to wear quite often around her.

"You're on the team." Caroline and Elena said together.

"Awesome."

* * *

Alyssa was fairly sure her bones were jelly. She had done twice what the others had out of boredom and now she was slightly regretting that choice. Then when Caroline had seen she had it down, she had told Alyssa she could take the rest of the day off.

Instead of leaving like Alaric had suggested, and she really should have listened to that man, she had gone over and bullied the football coach into letting her play a quick scrimmage, citing that she was bored.

It had taken five minutes but she had talked the man into it. The boys had been more standoffish, right up until she plowed the first one down with her shoulder. After that, it had been open season on Alyssa.

However, she was small enough and fast enough that they really had no chance of catching her and by the end, the coach was begging her to join.

She had agreed on the proviso that she only played when they really needed her as she had stated that Cheerleading had gotten her first. They had dibs after all.

Now she was following Alaric back to his classroom. This time, the halls were actually empty. Good thing too because Alyssa didn't want any of them seeing her while she was weakened.

Alaric was smirking at her. Damn him.

"Something I can help you with?" She snarked.

"Sore?"

"You're damn right I'm sore! But I had a lot of fun. I went through a lot more than this at my old school, so really this wasn't anything super different I just wasn't really prepared to do it today."

Alaric nodded understandingly.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Damon and Stefan's home."

She blinked as he unlocked his classroom so they could get their things. "Huh, I didn't know vamps kept homes."

"Well I don't know about all of them, but these ones certainly do."

"Who turned Caroline?" She asked abruptly.

Alaric froze mid step. "How do you do that?"

"Magic." She said with a secretive smile.

"What do you mean?"

That's when she realized he knew magic existed. But how?

"What makes you think magic is real?" She asked hesitantly.

"Bonnie, the darker girl, she's a witch."

"Oh, a wiccan?"

Alaric nodded.

Alyssa frowned. "Well, it is real but so are actual witches which is my kind. We're more powerful. Wiccans draw their magic from the earth. It's not inside of them and if they anger the earth, they're cut off. My kind have magic cores right inside of us and we can never lose our magic unless we break a contract, or the Ministry takes it or we somehow manage to seriously piss off Magic herself.

I've never known of anyone to piss off Magic that badly, though that is because not many are stupid enough to continually break her laws."

Alaric looked a bit confused.

"I'll get you a book if you promise to keep it safe."

Alaric nodded. "Of course I will. Are you ready?"

"Sure, I drove so I will follow you there."

Alaric nodded and they headed out the door. When he headed to his vehicle she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I parked by you. I felt like I liked the car for whatever reason and that's why I parked by it."

Alaric smirked slightly and nodded before getting in.

Alyssa put her bag in the passenger seat and the coffee in the cupholder. Then she was following him out of the parking lot and down the road.

It didn't take long before they were pulled into a long driveway and then up to a very large house.

She parked behind his car and got out, only grabbing her phone and keys this time.

Alaric walked over to her and smiled gently at her. "You'll be fine."

"Oh I know that. I'm trying to figure out how this house is still standing. It looks ancient."

Damon's voice came from off to the side. "Ancient things are the best things, Miss Potter."

"Not all ancient things, vampire." She said coldly, her entire demeanor changing with his presence.

Alaric looked slightly alarmed by how fast her mood did a one eighty. He seemed to almost automatically put his arm around her and pull her into a half hug.

She would have liked to say she just walked right into the house, totally brushing off both Damon and, more importantly, Alaric.

But she didn't.

Instead, she leaned into that hug because it was the first show of affection anyone had given her in a while aside from Draco and it was the first affection at all that she could remember feeling parental.

And just like a ton of bricks it slammed into her.

Well, fuck. She was forming a damn bond with the man. A parental one. No wonder she felt so damn safe with him and like she didn't want him to be upset with her.

 _Fuck, fuck, double fuck. What am I going to do? Even with vampires and wiccans, I'm sure they wouldn't find forming bonds with other people normal. Then again, neither does my world. Why? Because Potters don't do normal. Damn Potter blood._

Alaric was shaking her arm gently. "Alyssa, you okay in there?"

Alyssa startled. "Hmm? Yes! Yes I'm perfectly fine! I thought I was meeting people?! Let's go!" Her voice was pitched higher than before as she hurried to the front door.

In her own typical manners, she didn't bother knocking. The flung the door open and marched across the foyer into the livingroom since she could see Elena and Caroline in there.

"Hello everyone. I'm Alyssa. Some of you already know me. Some of you don't. Pleasure to meet you!" She said in a rushed, happy tone.

"My God, there are two of you, Care." The girl that must be Bonnie smiled at Caroline. Okay, so Care was her nickname.

It made sense that there would be a nickname for that long name. She had easily learned that almost all of the kids in Mystic Falls, if not all of them, had known each other since nappies….errrr diapers.

"Nice to officially remeet you. You probably remember. But I'm Elena, that's my boyfriend Stefan. That's Caroline and Bonnie. She wasn't at cheer practice…Damon's not here but knowing him you've been introduced and Alaric will likely be in here any second but you've met him so that's everyone that's here. And everyone that knows about vampires aside from my brother who is running late as usual."

"That would be Jeremy right?"

"How did you know?"

"I heard someone in my French class talking about where to buy the drugs."

Elena sighed and groaned, dropping into Stefan's lap.

"So how do you know about vampires?" Damon said, walking in behind Alaric who came to sit in an armchair.

Alyssa unconsciously perched herself on the arm of that same chair and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked, Miss Potter."

Alyssa smirked and the next thing anyone knew, they had heard, "Levicorpus." And then Damon was upside down by his ankle in mid air.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm a witch." She said simply yet it a creepy, ominous voice.

"No you're not! Bonnie over there is a witch!" He exclaimed angrily.

"No, Bonnie is a wiccan. I am a full fledged witch. My type is much more powerful and we don't have the same rules her kind does. Our magic is inside of us not through the earth."

She glanced around to see Elena and Stefan both looking amused, Bonnie looking thoughtful and Caroline seemed to be trying to hold back laughter. A glance to her right at Alaric showed him looking protective and proud at the same time.

That made her feel really happy all of a sudden.

"I'm giving Alaric a book or two about it and then he can explain it all to you. It's hard for me to do it because I've never had to explain it to someone who doesn't know about us before. Or anyone at all really. There's a statute of secrecy but, I don't really play by the rules."

"Oh I know you don't, Miss Can't Pay Attention In Class." Alaric teased.

"Well maybe if you held class outside. Classrooms don't really do it for me." Alyssa shrugged.

Damon growled. "Are you going to let me down?"

"Oh yeah." She shrugged. "Liberacorpus." With that one word, poor Damon landed hard on his head.

No one held back their laughter at that.

"I hate you all." He growled loudly at them.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I lied. There was no GBF Mason this chapter. There will be next chapter. This one….it got longer than I thought a lot faster than I thought. It really flooded me in terms of what to write.**


End file.
